


Toy

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chastity Cage, Double Penetration, M/M, Sub Patrick, fucktoy patrick, omg, poly fob, the most filth ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: The door creaks open. Patrick doesn't look but he hears three steps of footsteps. Finally. Maybe he'll get his reward for staying still silent while he was used as a toy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god

Two hours.

He's been tied up for two hours.

There's a clock in the corner of the room, the bright red numbers changing as the time passes but Patrick's hardly focusing anymore. The first two hours were okay, but now that he's hit that mark its all going a little hazy. It's been an hour since he was last fucked, and that was by Pete, who'd came in and laughed at the sight of him.

Andy had been first. He was the one who tied him up, gagged him, and locked the cage on him. He's the one who made sure Patrick couldn't move and then fucked him, growling and groaning and cumming in him, and hardly even acknowledging him, not even looking in his eyes. 

Joe was next. He'd been rough but not as rough as Andy, just murmuring dirty words and filling him up even more. He too didn't acknowledge him, just came in him and left.

By the time Pete had finished up in him, his animalistic fucking making Patrick ache all over, he was filled with cum. It trickled out of him and he felt filthy, but still, he wanted more, more, more. He was their little toy, he could do it.

Two hours.

One hour.

The door creaks open. Patrick doesn't look but he hears three steps of footsteps. Finally. Maybe he'll get his reward for staying still silent while he was used as a toy.

They climb into the bed, and there's hands on him. "Cumbucket." Andy says, amusement in his tone. "Nothing but our little fleshlight, huh?" Pete laughs at that, and Patrick startles at the feeling of a hand on his inner thigh. 

That's what he is. He's just their fucktoy, here to be filled up and fucked while they laugh and kiss. Pete spreads him apart and he can feel cum leak out of him faster now. "Damn." Joe whispers, and he feels fingers slide into him.

"I want to fuck him again." Pete says, sliding a finger into him alongside two of Joe's. Andy groans in agreement, and there's wet noise. Patrick doesn't have to look to know they're kissing.

He feels deliciously used in the best way possible. As they kiss he's left forgotten beneath them, tied and gagged. Patrick knows they love him, but right now he feels like a worthless toy and he fucking loves it.

"Our toy is so messy." Joe murmurs. Pete and Andy murmur their agreement and Patrick wants to cry out when he feels a tongue tracing his entrance. It's gotta be Pete, he's the one whose filthy enough to rim him like this.

After a moment he pulls away, and fingers replace the tongue. Instead of being fingered cum is scooped out of him, and he feels light-headed. He knows he's made a mess on the bed and there's a light slap to his ass, making him jolt again.

Someone enters him after a moment. It's Joe, Patrick can tell. His cock is the longest, and he likes the way it splits him open. "Fuck. Still tight, though." Joe groans, bottoming out and wasting not time in beginning to thrust. There's nothing sweet in the way he's being fucked, and Patrick loves it.

His head hits the headboard with every thrust and he's gonna have a lump on his head tomorrow, but it's gonna be worth it. Joe's hands are tight on his hips and the worst thing about all this is that he can't get hard. Patrick feels arousal all over, and he wants cum so badly, but he's not hard. The chastity cage is keeping him firmly locked - only Andy has the power to unlock it.

Patrick doesn't want it unlocked through. He'd cum untouched if it was off, and he doesn't want to disappoint them. He's a fucktoy, not a person, he doesn't get to cum. "Fuck, Andy." Pete groans, and Patrick listens hard. Andy's jerking him off, by the sound of it. He's so focused on the noises Pete makes that he startles at the finger that enters him alongside Joe's dick.

"Pete's gonna fuck you, too. Andy's gonna fuck your face." Joe explains, stroking his side. Even during this kind of sex Joe's kind. "I know our fucktoy can take it." Joe's good at dirty talk, but he doesn't dom him like Andy and Pete do.

Patrick doesn't respond. He can't, not really, but he wants to say that he can take it and that he'll be good. Andy removes the gag after a moment and Patrick wants to cry in relief. His jaw aches and he's not sure he can suck him off, but he sure will try to please them.

He lays back and let's them do what they want. He is their toy, after all. Joe opens him up slowly for Pete and Patrick bites down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. It feels so good but he can't get hard and he just wishes that he could. Maybe they'll let him get off after this. 

Once he's opened up enough, Pete nudges the head of his dick into him, pushing in slowly and surely, stopping when need be. They might be treating Patrick like a toy but that doesn't mean they'll hurt him, especially when it comes to double penetration. That's serious and can cause a lot of injury if they fuck it up.

Pete groans once he's inside Patrick and Patrick feels dizzy and out of it. He thinks he's going to pass out, but he's not sure. It's just so much, and it hurts but feels good but he's not fucking hard, and it's not fair.

But he stays silent and let's them fuck him. Pete and Joe kiss dirtily, side by side and Andy pushes his cock into Patrick's mouth, grabbing his hair and fucking his mouth. He doesn't give him time to protest but Patrick doesn't need to, he'll do anything. Andy's thick and stretches his mouth open and it aches, but in the best way ever.

There's a rhythm to it, Pete fucks into Patrick and then Joe, and then Andy fucks into his mouth. They fuck him like that for a bit until Joe groans and cums, Pete following. They fill him up and Patrick whimpers then, the only noise he's made thus far.

None of them notice. Joe and Pete pull out of him gently and Andy pulls out of his mouth and cums on his face, groaning as he does so, jerking off furiously. Patrick feels filthy and tired and aches all over.

The mood changes once they come. "Baby, you did so well today." Pete whispers, brushing hair out of Patrick's eyes and leaning over to kiss him. Patrick feels pride well up in him at he praise and he likes it, likes that he did good for them.

"So good, baby boy." Andy adds, shaking a little from his orgasm. Joe removes the chastity cage and Patrick is much too tired to get hard, but maybe tomorrow. "We're gonna give you a good reward in a few days for being so amazing." Andy tells him, leaning over to kiss him gently.

Patrick smiles up at them weakly, feeling well fucked and exhausted. "Okay." He manages to say, and makes grabby hands at them. Joe laughs softly and he leaves the bed to go get a towel, while Andy and Pete for themselves next to Patrick. 

"Our perfect toy." Pete whispers in his ear, making him shiver lightly. He's so glad he made them proud. Andy murmurs an agreement and kisses his cheek, stroking a hand through his hair softly. "How did we get so lucky?" Pete asks softly, kissing his neck.

Patrick doesn't reply, instead he just closes his eyes and let's them love him. Joe returns and they clean him up slowly and gently, and once they do they cuddle him close, all of them petting him and kissing him.

"Go to sleep, babe." Andy whispers eventually, to all of them really. 

And they do, asleep in a tangle of limbs and happy smiles.


End file.
